


one more moment with you

by ksubell



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas Vibes, Darillium (Doctor Who), Decorating the christmas tree, Hot Chocolate, Multi, angst turned to fluff, last night on Darillium, thirteen meets her wife, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-06
Updated: 2020-07-06
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25100197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ksubell/pseuds/ksubell
Summary: Близится Рождество, и Доктор скучает по кое-кому особенному, но ТАРДИС может помочь.
Relationships: Thirteenth Doctor/River Song, Twelfth Doctor/River Song
Kudos: 5





	one more moment with you

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [one more moment with you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19898746) by [starryflower](https://archiveofourown.org/users/starryflower/pseuds/starryflower). 



— Эй, почему ты такая тихая? — спросил Доктора Грэм, ставя на пол коробку полную рождественских украшений. Она подняла на него взгляд. Ее пальцы были обернуты вокруг кружки полной горячего шоколада со взбитыми сливками и посыпкой. Она поставила кружку на стол и прошлась взглядом по гостиной. Райан и Яс пытались внести внутрь елку, но застряли в проходе. Доктор могла слышать, как они спорят о том, кто виноват.

— Док? — еще раз обозначил свое присутствие Грэм, смотря ей в глаза. Она вздохнула, смотря вниз на свои разноцветные носки, не ожидая продолжения разговора. — Док, я знаю, что-то гложет тебя, — сказал он мягко, садясь рядом с ней.

Это было первое Рождество без Грейс, и она знала, как это должно быть тяжело для него и Райана. Она видела Грэма, смотрящего на ее стул и желающего, чтобы она вернулась. Она знала, что он хотел вернуть Грейс назад, и, ох, как она его понимала.

— Что же меня выдало? — сказала она шутливо, с улыбкой, не доходящей до ее глаз.

— Ну, возможно грустные глаза. Может быть, тот факт, что я не слышал тебя уже более минуты. И абсолютно точно горячий шоколад, — сказал он со смешком.

— А, точно, — она заметила полную кружку и опять взяла ее в руки.

— Док, что такое?

Она вздохнула, ужасное чувство накатывало на нее. Это было их первое Рождество без Грейс, а Доктор сидела и жалела себя.

— Понимаешь…

— Наконец-то! — воскликнула Яс сразу после глухого удара.

Елка была на полпути в гостиную, когда Райан зашел внутрь с улыбкой на лице.

— Хорошая работа! — сказал он Яс, ударяясь с ней кулаками.

— О, привет, Док! — они оба заметили ее и улыбнулись ей.

Она улыбнулась им в ответ. Ее глаза смотрели сквозь них на мир за окном. Там был снег, покрывающий все, что он мог покрыть. Она должна быть счастливой, но Рождество всегда приносило плохие воспоминания, чувство потери и смерть. Она постоянно регенерировала во время Рождества, и она даже несколько лет думала, что этот день проклят.

Она почувствовала гул ТАРДИС неподалеку, как если бы та хотела ее успокоить. Она знала, что Доктор скучает по всем ним. В конце концов ТАРДИС тоже скучала по ним, особенно по своему дитя.

— Доктор? — Яс посмотрела на нее с явным беспокойством. Она села рядом, похлопывая ее по спине.

Доктор чувствовала, как слезы наполняют ее глаза. Она не хотела плакать перед ними, ей нужно было уйти.

— Мне пора уходить. Простите, что так рано, — она резко встала, смаргивая слезы.

— Но ты только пришла и даже не допила свой шоколад, — заметил Грэм.

— Грэм, у меня есть машина времени. Я вернусь скорее, чем вы сможете сказать «куда подевалась Доктор?», — она озорно им улыбнулась и захлопнула за собой дверь.

— Пожалуйста, отвези меня куда-нибудь, — прошептала она, зарываясь руками в волосы.

Она могла чувствовать, как ТАРДИС проходит через временную воронку, останавливаясь со знакомым гулом. Уголки ее губ приподнялись, когда она услышала звук, приносящий радость ей в сердца. Она осталась в консольной, наполненной теплым светом, и пыталась успокоиться, фокусируясь на дыхании.

— Окей, мы можем путешествовать несколько дней и вернуться обратно, они ничего не заподозрят, — сказала она вслух, скорее для себя, бродя из стороны в сторону, плащ развевался за ее спиной.

ТАРДИС издала несколько злых звуков, обращаясь к Доктору. Она не была в настроении мириться с истериками своей воровки. Они никуда не полетят. ТАРДИС знала Доктора лучше, чем кто-либо во всей вселенной. Она знала, что нужно им во время грусти, но у нее не было ничего из того, чем она могла помочь.

— Нет, я хотела, чтобы ты просто отвезла меня куда-нибудь подальше. Я не собираюсь выходить. По крайней мере сейчас, — ответила Доктор, закатывая глаза.

Она нежно любила свой корабль, но иногда хотелось бы побольше путешествий и поменьше ссор о том, как нездорово она справляется с грустью. Она чертовски хорошо знала, как плохо закапывать все в себе, но просто она была такой, и даже ее старушка не могла это изменить.

ТАРДИС стихла, но Доктор могла чувствовать ее осуждение.

— Окей, прости… Просто это тяжело, понимаешь? — сказала она, смотря в потолок.

Она услышала металлический шум, и дверь в коридоре открылась.

— Что ты собираешься сейчас делать? — спросила Доктор, но подошла к двери. — Зачем ты привела меня к гардеробу?

Она увидела огни ведущие к полкам с официальной одеждой. Она смотрела на модные платья и костюмы, которые ТАРДИС подогнала специально для нее. Она почти забыла спор с кораблем, теряясь среди ярких и блестящих тканей, что очаровали ее на несколько минут.

— Почему ты привела меня сюда? — спросила она, когда поняла куда попала, слыша в ответ несколько звуков.

— Что ты имеешь в виду… Все нормально с моей одеждой! — заныла она, зло уставившись в потолок. Как мог ее корабль оскорблять ее одежду. Что вообще значило это «не достаточно официальна»? У нее был плащ, он официальный, правда?

Еще несколько звуков. Она вздохнула, понимая, что никуда не попадет если будет спорить. Ее старушка что-то затеяла и ничего не могло остановить ее. Даже ее воровка. Доктор просмотрела несколько нарядов, в конце концов выбирая темно-синий костюм и радужную бабочку.

— И, чтоб ты знала, я оставляю носки, — сказала она ТАРДИС, игнорируя раздраженные звуки.  
Доктор вышла из гардеробной, направляясь к консольной комнате.

— Так, куда ты меня привела? — спросила она, ее брови нахмурились, когда она увидела пустой экран.

— Эй, дай мне посмотреть, куда ты меня привела, — Доктор нахмурилась, когда ТАРДИС проигнорировала ее. — Хорошо, я иду. Нет нужды в грубости.

Она открыла дверь и была встречена вспышкой света. Когда ее глаза привыкли, она могла увидеть повсюду гирлянды и людей, сидящих за столами, разговаривающих, улыбающихся, едящих. Она услышала тихое пение, и мурашки пробежались по ее спине.

— Я ухожу, — выдохнула она, поворачиваясь, чтобы вернуться обратно в ТАРДИС.

Заперто.

— Ты не можешь так со мной поступить. Я не должна быть здесь, — зло прошептала она, слезы жгли ее глаза.

И тогда она их услышала. Сидящих там с лучшим видом на Башни, смеющихся просто так. Она помнила этот момент, помнила каково было быть им. Бровастик с шотландским акцентом, тот который знал, что потерял ее навсегда. Тот который любил проводить с ней каждый момент, зная, как это ранит ее, но не желая того.

Он сидел там в костюме, что был на нем в их первую ночь здесь, любовался женой, будто она была центром вселенной, и для них это было правдой. Она была причиной чтобы жить, причиной чтобы дышать. Каждая секунда, проведенная с ней, стоила вечности боли и страданий, что будет потом. В один момент она была здесь, а в другой ее уже нет, и они жили ради этих моментов разделенных с ней.

И вот она здесь, освещенная огнями, напоминавшими ей гирлянды на окнах Грэма, ее красота была неприкосновенна, потому что, как бы ни пытались звезды, как бы прекрасны не были небеса, не было ничего прекрасней ее.

Ее кудри были собраны в пучок с несколькими прядями, обрамляющими ее лицо, и Доктор чувствовала, как болят ее сердца. Всего лишь одного взгляда на нее было достаточно. Лишь одного. Черное платье, что шло ей так хорошо, показывая как раз, чтобы поддразнить каждого, кто взглянет на нее. Губы накрашенные красным под цвет туфель, которые он подарил ей на день рождения и которые ей так нравились.

На ней были те серьги, которые он дал ей на их первую годовщину на Дариллиуме, те, которые подходили к его кольцу. Это был день, когда Доктор заметил, как слезы блестят в глазах Ривер. Их последняя ночь.

— Мисс Смит? Позвольте мне проводить вас к вашему столику, — официантка выдернула Доктора из мыслей. Ее столик?

Официантка посадила ее за стол недалеко от них и дала ей время для выбора заказа. Она понятия не имела что задумала ТАРДИС.

— Так, — начал он, и его голос немного дрогнул, — завтра я… — он остановился.

Ривер провела пальцем по тыльной стороне его ладони, не давая ему отвести взгляд. Она знала, что будет, они оба знали. В конце концов, ночь заканчивалась и наступало время рассвета.

Он взял ее ладонь и прижался к ней губами, желая больше времени, но зная, что это невозможно. Доктор могла чувствовать его боль, помноженную на ее собственную. Она была свидетелем этой ночи однажды и ей не нужно этого еще раз. Она знала, что в любой момент они могут потерять свой дом.

Потерять Галлифрей это одно, но потерять ее…

Потому что не важно, как прекрасны были небеса, не важно, как сверкали горы, ничто не могло заставить их сильнее чувствовать себя дома чем ее теплые объятия. И Доктор жаждала лишь еще одного.

— Я знаю, милый, — прошептала Ривер, сжимая его руку в своей.

Они оба пытались скрыть свои эмоции, чтобы не позволить друг другу узнать, как им тяжело, даже понимая, что это бесполезно. Доктор видела слезу, бегущую по щеке Ривер, заставившую ее отвернуться в сторону и притвориться что ничего не было.

Пытаться быть сильными друг для друга, даже если это ранит. Такой была их любовь. Моменты, мгновения, секунды ради которых они готовы были отказаться от целой вселенной.

— Могу я проводить тебя в номер? — спросил он Ривер, поднимаясь и предлагая ей руку.

— Я приду через секунду, — она слабо ему улыбнулась и повернулась лицом к Башням.

Он, не возражая, тихо ушел со слезами на глазах. Ох, он потерял так много и потеряет еще больше, думала Доктор, жалея свое более молодое я. Она быстро вернула внимание к своей жене. Ривер смотрела на Башни, слезы бежали по ее щекам.

— Мы провели здесь хорошую ночь, не так ли? — сказала она вслух, поворачиваясь к Доктору.

— Тогда почему ты выглядишь такой грустной? — спросила она Ривер, поднимаясь, чтобы сесть рядом с ней.

Ривер сухо засмеялась:

— Потому что она кончается.

Доктор молчала и смотрела, как сверкают Башни.

— И я знаю, что все кончается, я, должно быть, одна из тех, кто знает это слишком хорошо, но… — Ривер замолчала, не смея закончить предложение.

Но ты никогда его больше не увидишь, подумала Доктор. Боль пронзила ее до глубины души. Это был конец для Ривер. Он продолжит жить и путешествовать, даже со всей этой болью. Он встретит Билл, а потом потеряет и ее. Но тогда он станет ей и найдет новую семью в Шеффилде.

Она не получила ничего похожего на это. Женщина, что заслуживает счастья больше всего, умерла за своего глупого партнера, который тогда ее даже не знал. Она умерла, чтобы у них было будущее. Это было то, о чем Доктор всегда сожалела.

— Вы двое были счастливы? — спросила Доктор, не смея смотреть ей в глаза. Возможно, это был стыд, а возможно то болезненное осознание. Она была здесь, говорила со своей женой, разделяя с ней еще несколько мгновений. И хотя все время и пространство были на кону, она готова была рискнуть ради этих секунд.

— Да, мы были счастливы, — ответила Ривер, наконец смотря ей в глаза.

Доктор подняла взгляд, чтобы увидеть слезы на ее щеках, и небольшую улыбку.

— Я просто хочу, чтоб у нас было больше времени, — прошептала она, беря руки Доктора в свои.

— Я тоже, — Доктор улыбнулась, проводя большим пальцем по тыльной стороне ее ладони.

— Что скажешь? Последнее путешествие? — спросила Доктор с игривой улыбкой на лице.

— Но что насчет…

— Если ты не скажешь Бровастику, я не буду.

Ривер на мгновение тупо уставилась на нее, а потом начала смеяться. Доктор почувствовала себя немного легче, ощущения дома и любви переполняли ее. Вот она, ее жена, изменяет ей с ней же. С этой прекрасной улыбкой и этими удивительными глазами.

— Привет, милая, — прошептала Доктор, вставая и предлагая свою руку Ривер. — Пойдем?

— Куда ты собираешься меня отвезти? — засмеялась Ривер, следуя за Доктором к ТАРДИС.

— Ну, у нас есть множество вариантов, но для начала я должна представить тебя своей новой семье, — сказала Доктор с большой улыбкой на губах, открывая двери. — После тебя.

Ривер вошла в консольную залитую ярким светом, освещавшим ее черты и бросавшем мягкие тени на ее лицо. Она слышала мягкий гул ТАРДИС, заставляющий ее чувствовать себя как дома, наполняющий ее ощущением тепла и спокойствия.

— Вы только посмотрите, — прошептала Ривер, шагнув вперед, чтобы погладить консоль.

— Окей, держись крепче, — сказала Доктор ей, ласково улыбаясь.

— Посмотрим, выросло ли твое умение управлять ТАРДИС в новом теле, — поддразнила Ривер, получив хмурый взгляд от своей жены.

Они взлетели, улыбаясь друг другу, как будто никогда не разлучались. ТАРДИС остановилась в Шеффилде прямо перед домом Грэма лишь через минуту после того как улетела. Доктор взяла свою жену за руку и подвела ее к дому, трижды постучав в дверь.

— Док? — Грэм открыл дверь, немного удивленный.

— Привет, Грэм. Я хотела представить вам кое-кого, — она улыбнулась Ривер, прижимаясь к ней ближе.

— О. Ну, заходите тогда, — ответил Грэм ошеломленно.

— Доктор вернулась? — крикнула Яс, вставая, чтобы встретить подругу.

— Семья? Я хочу представить вам всем профессора Ривер Сонг, — Доктор улыбалась от уха до уха, ожидая такой же реакции от них. — Будьте добры к ней.

— Эм, приятно познакомиться, но почему вы так одеты? — спросила Яс, быстрее всех придя в себя.

— У меня был милый ужин с моим мужем, когда она появилась. Этому милому личику просто невозможно отказать, не так ли? — Ривер усмехнулась и увидела, что Доктор закатила глаза.

— Доктор? Ты украла эту женщину у ее мужа? — спросил Райан, удивление отразилось на его лице.

— Нет, она добровольно со мной пошла.

— Как мы? — заметил Грэм, поднимая бровь.

— Окей, это было один раз! — Доктор пыталась защищаться. Ведь это не совсем ее вина, что они оказались в космосе, правда?

— Так, чтобы прояснить это, я пошла абсолютно добровольно. Она моя жена, конечно я согласилась.

Последовавшая тишина была бесконечно долгой и одновременно слишком короткой. Доктор могла почувствовать шок своих друзей, даже если он не был написан на их лицах. Ох, ей предстояло очень многое им объяснить.

— Жена? Но у тебя же есть муж… и она же Доктор! — воскликнул Райан, его голос был полон отрицания: на могла же их инопланетная подруга быть жената. Пришельцы вообще женятся как люди? Жена Доктора тоже пришелец?

— Да, она моя жена и она была жената несколько раз, не так ли, милая? — промурлыкала Ривер Доктору на ухо, заставляя ее немного напрячься.

— Мы не будем говорить о Елизавете, если ты не хочешь, чтобы я припомнила тебе остальных. Например Гидрофлакса, — сказала она, стиснув зубы и сузив глаза.

— Да ради всего святого, сколько раз я должна тебе говорить, что я вышла за бриллиант!

— Ох, они действительно женаты, — сказал Грэм, обращаясь к Яс и Райану. Те только кивнули, ожидая, пока парочка успокоится.

— Окей, давай просто оставим наши прошлые ошибки позади и насладимся этим вечером, — Доктор посмотрела на Ривер, надеясь, что она согласится. Они только недавно увиделись, и она не собиралась позволить чему-либо все испортить.

— Но что на счет ее мужа? — спросила Яс, указывая на Ривер.

— Ну, она сейчас рядом со мной, и, я уверена, ее более молодое воплощение не будет возражать, — Ривер подмигнула им с хитрой улыбкой.

— Объясню потом, — прошептала Доктор и оглянулась на Грэма. — Мой шоколад еще остался?  
Грэм молча кивнул, указывая на кухонный стол.

— Здорово, сделаешь еще один для моей жены? Мы переоденемся и вернемся.

Она была уже в дверях, когда повернулась и посмотрела на них троих.

— И, может быть, лучше сделать что-нибудь более пряное для нее, эгг-ног или что-то еще подойдет, — она улыбнулась им и убежала следом за Ривер.

Через некоторое время они вернулись в парных свитерах, которые точно были идеей Доктора, держась за руки, с огромными улыбками на лицах. Они сели на диван и постоянно обнимались, пытаясь ответить на некоторые вопросы, которые задавали Яс и Райан, в то время пока Грэм делал напитки.

— Нам все еще нужна помощь в украшении дома, — сказал он, указывая на елку, когда поставил кружки на стол.

— О, я обожаю украшать. Украшение дома с моей женой и моей семьей? Здорово, — Доктор улыбнулась, таща Ривер к коробкам с полным всяческих гирлянд и рождественских игрушек.

Ривер слабо улыбнулась им, и они засмеялись над ее женой, которая рылась в коробках и превращала елку в разноцветное месиво. Скоро люди присоединились к ним, все время смеясь и забывая о своих остывающих напитках.

После декорирования всего дома они разделились, и Доктор с Ривер направились к ТАРДИС. Их встретили запахи свежеиспеченного бисквита и горячих напитков, и они быстро оказались в одной из гостиных.

Там были запеченные сладости на кофейном столике кружки с чем-то горячим, а также несколько пледов на диване. Звук трескающихся поленьев и жар камина заполнили комнату. Рядом с камином стояла большая рождественская елка, которая была единственным источником освещения в комнате.

Ривер улыбнулась Доктору, садясь на диван и приглашая ее присоединиться. Доктор сделала мысленную заметку поблагодарить ТАРДИС за все это, села рядом с женой и приобняла ее.

— Как ты узнала, что это я? — спросила она Ривер, не смея поднять взгляд.

Ривер немного помолчала, а потом мягко рассмеялась.

— Ты же не думаешь, что я не узнаю любовь всей моей жизни.

— Но ты не узнала Бровастика, — напомнила Доктор, придвигаясь немного ближе к Ривер.

— Это другое… но ТАРДИС послужила мне подсказкой, — она улыбнулась, наклоняясь к кружке.

— Старушка все исправляет, как всегда, — Доктор рассмеялась, в очередной раз мысленно благодаря ее.

— Да, но ей не очень нравится, как нездорово ты справляешься с грустью, и, чтобы ты знала, это касается нас обоих. И я это тоже не одобряю.

Доктор фыркнула. Она знала, что они правы, но не желала признавать этого.

— Но мы все еще любим тебя, — успокаивала Ривер, прижимая ее ближе.

Доктор могла почувствовать ее парфюм, запах дома. Все в ее жене заставляло терять разум и с то же время успокаивало. С Ривер она чувствовала себя в безопасности, даже учитывая то что обычно они были в опасности. С Ривер она чувствовала себя дома, в спокойствии, в безопасности. С Ривер она чувствовала себя целой.

— О чем ты думаешь?

— Это… когда я встретила семью, жена Грэма, Грейс, умерла. Это их первое Рождество без нее…

— И ты винишь себя, — закончила Ривер.

— Этим я занимаюсь уже долгое время, просто…

— Просто что?

— Просто… он больше никогда не сможет сказать, что он любит ее, — Доктор сдвинулась, чтобы посмотреть Ривер в глаза, беря ее руку в свою. — Но я могу.

— Ривер, ты самый прекрасный человек из всех, что я встречала, и я даже не могу выразить словами, как сильно я тебя люблю. Посмотри на меня, старая дура, что говорит на множестве языков, но теряется, когда должна сказать, как сильно тебя любит и восхищается тобой. Но, Ривер, ты мое все. Ты любовь всей моей жизни, ты мой дом, вся моя вселенная. И я бы хотела суметь показать тебе, как много ты для меня значишь.

Ривер посмотрела на нее, смаргивая слезы.

— Я знаю, милая.

Доктор кивнула, не замечая слезы. Если и был кто-то ради кого она была готова все бросить, то была Ривер.

— Что дальше? Ты отвезешь меня на Дариллиум и…

— Мы не должны… Я имею в виду, не сейчас.

— И что ты предлагаешь? — спросила Ривер, поднимая бровь.

— Все что я хочу сказать, Бровастик ведь не знает, что ты ушла… и у нас есть машина времени… — она игриво улыбнулась.

Ривер улыбнулась ей в ответ.

— Нарушаешь правила?

— Ради тебя? Когда угодно.

Ривер засмеялась, придвигаясь ближе и целуя Доктора.

Доктор почувствовала вкус эгг-нога на ее губах и позволила поцелую затопить все ее чувства. Сладость мягких губ Ривер. Она закончила поцелуй и улыбнулась Доктору, которая широко ухмылялась.

— Ты меня дразнишь, — Доктор закатила глаза и оставила еще один поцелуй на губах Ривер перед тем, как положить голову ей на плечо и поднести кружку к губам.

Они сидели обнявшись, пили свои напитки и наслаждались компанией друг друга. Они почти не говорили, ведь им было достаточно одного присутствия друг друга. Они просто лежали перед камином, проваливаясь в сон. Им не было нужды спешить куда-либо.

В конце концов, у них было все время мира.

Эгг-ног — это рождественский напиток из яиц и молока, похож на гоголь-моголь


End file.
